WWF HIGH!
by Xtreme-Ducky
Summary: What Matt, Jeff, Lita, Trish, Torrie, and Y2J, may have been like in High school! My first Fan Fic so be nice please!
1. Default Chapter

WWF HIGH!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
((((((FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL)))))))  
  
"Hmm-mm, Class, My name is Mr.Johnson and I will be teaching this class," he said as he wrote his name  
on the chalboard. Then a huge wet paper ball smacked against the board. He turned around quickly and said,  
"Who threw that?"  
  
"Hmm-mm, My name is Chris Jericho and I'll be disrupting it!" he said as the whole class burst with laughter.  
The teacher gave him a detention and started the lesson.  
  
  
(((((((IN THE HALL)))))))))  
  
Amy, Trish, and Torrie were walking down the hall talking about everything and anything that happened  
over the summer. As they were chatting they noticed a group of guys talking to eachother across the hall from  
them.  
  
"Who is that hottie with the dark hair?" Amy said looking over at the guys.  
  
"I dunno, I think his name is Matt. He's in my first period.", Trish replied.  
  
****The Guys****  
  
"Damn, look at her! She is hot!," Jeff said looking at Torrie.  
  
"Yeah, she's okay, but look at that redhead! Man, now *she* is hot!" Matt said eyeing Amy up and down.  
  
"ANYWAY," Chris butted in,"are you guys coming to my party tommorrow night?"  
  
"Hmmm.... I dunno?" Matt replied.  
  
"Everyone will be there!", Chris said.  
  
"OK, whatever, I'll come!", Matt said.  
  
"I'm in, what time?" Jeff asked Chris.  
  
"8, you better be there!" CHris said as he walked away to his classroom.  
  
"RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!", the bell rang loudly as everyone scurried to their classrooms.  
  
"Man, first day and we're already late!"Matt screamed as he ran to his classroom. Jeff followed as they  
were in the same class this period.  
  
*****************  
  
The last four periods quickly passed and it was time to go home.  
  
"Hey, Juniors what's up?" Chris said as he skated to them on his blades.  
  
"Hey," they replied.  
  
"Check out my new blades!" Chris exclaimed putting a foot up to show them off.  
  
"Dude, they own!" Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks, I know!" Chris replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, I gotta go! C-ya tommorrow!" Chris said skating away.  
  
"Well, are you walking home with me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Uhh no. I saw some pretty sweet rails in the front of the school. Luckily, I brought my skateboard!" Matt  
said gripping his board.  
  
"OK, well that's good!" Jeff said smiling.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked confused. Which he usually was confused whenever Jeff talked because he always   
said weird stuff.  
  
"That means I don't have to share my Skittles with you!" he said pulling a King Size bag of Skittles from  
his pocket.  
  
"WHatever, tell Dad I'll be home before dinner." Matt said skating away.  
  
"OK, bye," Jeff said waving.  
  
*******************  
  
Matt came flying around the corner and smacked right into someone! When he got up and turned around  
he realised it was the girl from earlier.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Matt said putting out his hand to help her up. He picked up her books for her  
and handed them to her.  
  
"Oh, it's okay" Amy replied smiling at him.  
  
"Hi, I'm M-Matt," he stuttered shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm Amy, nice to meet you," she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I should be going, see ya tommorrow in school then ok?" Amy said.  
  
"OK, Cool," Matt said as she was walking away.  
  
He noticed she was walking home the way he had to go. He skated up to her totally forgetting about the  
rails in the front of school.  
  
"Uhhh, I was wonderin....are you going to that party tomorrow night?" Matt asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, actually I was, I heard everyone will be there!" Amy replied.  
  
"Sooo.......are you going with anybody?"Matt asked hoping she would say no.  
  
"No, not yet," she replied blushing. She just kept on staring at his eyes. They were so deep. She could  
get lost in those eyes.  
  
"Do you...uhh...maybe...wanna go with me?"he asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure, that sounds fun!" she answered with a smile. Man, Matt loved that smile.  
  
"Cool, see ya then!" Matt said.  
  
"Bye!" Amy waved goodbye and walked away.  
  
He skated away all calm and cool but inside he was screaming! They both couldn't wait till tommorrow!  
  
*****Please R+R! Ch.2 "The Party" will be up as soon as I finish it! Stay tuned! 


	2. "The party part 1"

Sry about the big delay on this chapter! I had a huge writer's block!  
Big big thanks to my cousin Sami for being my muse LOL! If it wasn't for her  
I wouldn't be done yet!-Schitzo Ducky  
  
***WWF HIGH CH.2***  
  
Matt and Jeff showed up early for Chris's party so they could play   
WWF SMACKDOWN 2. They all loved wrestling so they had like every WWF  
video game that was made.  
  
There were sitting there playing while Matt was tellin Chris and Jeff all  
about the girl he had ran into the other day.  
  
Chris:Yes I won again!  
Matt:Damn, so close!  
Jeff:Yeah Matt, you were only outside the ring.  
Matt:Fine then, rematch! Me vs. you in a TLC match.  
Jeff:Fine that means not only do I get to kick her ass I get to use weapons  
too on your ass too!  
  
For the match Matt chose The Rock,and Jeff chose Triple H. In the end  
it was The Rock climbing the ladder and grabbing the title to become the new  
WWF champion.  
  
Matt:Yes! I am the *new* WWF champion!  
  
Matt stood up on the bed and started doing his ever popular Rock   
impression. He was actually pretty good at it.  
  
Matt:If ya *smell-la-la-la-low* what the Rock is cookin?!!  
  
Matt heard a small giggle behind him and he quickly dropped the paddle  
he was using as his mic and turned around to find Amy standing there laughing  
hysterically.  
  
Matt:Ummm...Hi.  
Amy:Hi, I kncked but nobody answered so I just let myself in I hope ya don't  
mind?  
Chris:It's OK Junior!  
Jeff:Hi, I'm Jeff nice to meet you.  
Amy:Hi, I'm Amy, nice to meet you too.  
Matt:What's up girl?  
Amy:Nothin' much.  
Jeff:Hey Matt too bad you can't beat me in real life!  
  
Matt stood up immediately obviously challenging Jeff. Jeff stood up  
and looked into Matt's eyes.  
  
Matt:Oh yeah?  
Jeff:YEAH!  
  
They both stood face-to-face lookin straight into eachother's eyes. Jeff  
swung at Matt and then all hell broke loose. They fell to the floor rolling all  
over still punching and kicking eachother.  
  
Chris:Guys please not again?  
Amy:GUYS WATCH THE STAIRS!  
  
THUD,THUD,THUD,THUD,THUD,THUD,THUD,THUD!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeff and Matt:Owww.....  
Chris:Juniors, are you okay?  
Jeff and Matt:............  
  
Chris and Amy bolted down the stairs to check on Matt and Jeff.  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
Chris went and opened the door and about 15 people came in!  
  
Chris:Hey juniors welcome to my *partay*!  
  
((((((2 HRS. LATER)))))))  
  
Matt: I'm gonna go get something to drink you want something?  
Amy: I'll come with you.  
Matt:OK cool.  
  
They walked into the kitchen together and got some sodas and sat down at  
the table.  
  
Matt:You look really pretty tonight.  
Amy:Thanks.(blushing furiously)  
  
They continued their conversationfor about 45 minutes flirting every once  
in a while until Matt leaned in for a kiss.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Hope ya liked it! CH.3 *should* be up soon. Thanks for reading! Until then  
SKITTLES!(That was for you Shelby LOL) 


End file.
